Regulators Amongst Enforcers
by Shrapnel893
Summary: [Post Canon] Newly appointed Inspector Mika Shimotsuki is thrust into the grim reality of the world without any headstarts. Can she deal with the stressful life that comes with being an Inspector, or will her Psycho Pass soar out of control as she skyrockets toward truths she never knew? Mika Shimotsuki and Yayoi Kunizuka Centric
1. Contents

**Regulators Amongst Enforcers Chapters**

* * *

**Discovery Arc / Song Choice: Beautiful Ghost by Down in Ashes**

* * *

Chapter 1: Nobody Knows Your Intent

Chapter 2: Rainy First Day

Chapter 3: A Chat With Demons

Chapter 4: Fellows

Chapter 5: Identity

Chapter 6: Can't Shoot

Chapter 7: Inner Strength

Chapter 8: Recuperation

* * *

Notes: This is a basic list of the chapters I've written and will write for the story. I've decided to start up the story again, albeit slower, and more like my more recent stories in that there will be no line breaks and I will have song choices to go with each chapter. If nothing else, it gives me something to do. I may or may not do Author's Notes for this story. Also, not to mention, but this is a re upload so to speak.

Disclaimer: What the Sibyl System creates, it preserves: if thy creation decays, thy structure dies; it is but an undeniable truth which thy can give, and thy can take; and not worth the owning which a Dominator's light can sear, or a soaring Crime-Coefficient can tear – like the cogs in a machine. I own not.

(Disclaimer adapted from a quote by Francis Quarles; it may not make any sense, but I wanted it up there anyway)


	2. Nobody Knows Your Intent

**Chapter One: Nobody Knows Your Intent**

A solemn figure, garbed in all black attire from head to toe, stood on a makeshift center stage, hastily created for the speech she was about to give, staring out at the grime covered crowd gathered below. The ones washed away by the Sibyl System, inhabiting the now long abandoned industrial island of Ogishima, after Japan ceased international trade with the outlying countries; Korea excluded, as it had been annihilated prior to the decision. In the government's reasoning, there was no need to trade with the former shell of an already dying country in the first place, and certainly not after its destruction.

Though, despite isolating themselves as they have done countless times in past eras, the Japanese government was still taking in immigrants; whether from Korea or another country, it was an irrelevance. With the full implication of the Sibyl System a few decades prior, the fluctuation of immigrants of any kind was severely lessened, and it took more than just a sad tale to get into Japan in the current era: the era ruled by the Sibyl System. The black garbed figure would use this fact to her advantage.

Clearing her throat, the Dominator at her belt swayed, as it was loosely tied down by the handle, and any shift of her waist made it move. Peeling back the hood obscuring her face, she let her dark brown hair, just past chin length, fall down freely; at the same time briefly pulling on the cloth that helped against the smell of strong sulfurous crude oil that filled the dirty air, and inhaling contemptuously through her nose. She was used to the multitude of dust that mixed itself into the air, giving it a dismal texture that clung to the decaying walls of the former warehouse as she searched her way through the crowd, but not the oil; she didn't like that smell. Air hoses connecting along the walls periodically spewed out hot air, as if it were the structure's dying breaths. Waiting a moment more, she finally opened her mouth to speak.

"Allies, friends, acquaintances," she started, her voice muffled by the cloth, but still loud enough for everyone in the tightly packed room to hear, "the Sibyl System is a blight upon the free will of the Japanese people. It controls every aspect of our lives, and if we make one slip up, one _tiny_ mistake, that life is ruined." Lifting her hands up, as if she were trying to embrace the ground between her arms, she continued. "Thus, here we are. Tossed aside by the very system that we entrusted our lives to, living on this dirty island amongst the decaying corpses of rats and foul smelling oil. The very system we trusted has abandoned us to die like the rats, and sink into the black muck of the oil." Peering around, she put down her hands, wanting to get this little speech over as quickly as possible. "And so, I ask of you brothers and sisters, allies and friends, to rise up against this system that has taken our lives and our very existences from us. I ask that you join the growing resistance to end this unjust system. After all, isn't it only fair that we take down the very system that took us and cast us out to dry? Isn't it our right to end this unfair judgment?" she finished, waiting for a response from the crowd. At first, it was quiet. Then, murmurs, whispers of agreement, swept through the crowd as they all came together in their answer: the destruction of the Sibyl System.

Amidst the cheers and shouts from the crowd, the figure bowed sharply and left the makeshift center stage, the same contemptuous smile resting on her lips, as she disappeared from view down a hidden tunnel. She stopped, as another figure appeared from the shadows, the light casting diagonally across his body, concealing his features.

His hands were tucked into his pockets, as he looked at the now closed trapdoor to the makeshift stage above. "So, I take it that everything went smoothly, as predicted?"

"Everything went fine, just like back in Tokyo," the woman responded, pulling her hood back up. "Now, all I want to do is leave this cesspool, it reminds me too much of my days as an Enforcer."

The man chuckled. "Of course. One we get back to the mainland, we'll proceed with the next step," he said, turning to leave as the woman watched him become fully engulfed by the darkness.

"One step closer." The woman remarked, one hand resting on her Dominator out of habit, as she followed him into the darkness.

Inspector Tsunemori flipped through the file of Unit One's newly appointed Inspector. "Ms. Shimotsuki..." she drew out a report of the girl's aptitude scores, scrolling through all _one_ of them – the Public Safety Bureau. Why the Sibyl System recommended this as her one and only choice, she had no clue. It were as if they were pointing her in this direction, as if to say: this is where we want you, you'll be a valuable use to us. That was one of the its purposes, recommending the appropriate ministries and companies that were most in line with your score results. _Yet... _

"Inspector Tsunemori, is something bothering you?" Ginoza, the Enforcer designated Hound Two, asked, walking into the dimly lit office that housed all of Unit One's work stations; three for the Inspectors and six for the Enforcers. Though, with the limited manpower that the Criminal Investigation Department was currently forced to work with, only six stations were being used. Two spots for the Inspectors, four spots for the Enforcers. Ginoza looked down at the only other person in the office besides himself, as she was staring intensely into her HoloComm.

"What?! _Oh..._" Inspector Tsunemori cried out, turning around as if she had seen a ghost. She relaxed when she saw Ginoza's face, collapsing her HoloComm. "Nothing. It's nothing," she said, putting the uneasy feelings of the Sibyl System's true intentions away for the time being. "Are the others already...?"

Ginoza stood straight, arms at his side. "Yes, all Enforcers are accounted and waiting for your lead."

"Any comments or complaints?" she asked, stretching out the stiffness of sitting in her chair too long.

"Hound Four wanted to know when they would get to meet the new Inspector, and also, if they would be stopping for anything to eat on the way to the crime scene."

_Why does she always ask that? I keep telling her... _Inspector Tsunemori sighed, getting up. "Tell her to be patient, and for the last time: _no snacks._"

"Right."

Ginoza left the room to gather with the rest of the Enforcers down below, as Inspector Tsunemori stood there alone; the thoughts of Shimotsuki's place in Sibyl's plans still at the back of her mind, despite her effort to dismiss them earlier. _Why only the Public Safety Bureau? What are your true intentions, Sibyl? _Again, placing the uneasy feelings away as best she could, Inspector Tsunemori started out the office, preparing for her first encounter with the girl who was to be her new partner – steeling herself to be the candid and strict senior Inspector that she needed to be.


	3. Rainy First Day

**Chapter Two: Rainy First Day**

The night-time sky was lit up by the city, which was still buzzing with activity – which was _always _buzzing with activity. Rain poured down on top of Mika Shimotsuki's head as she rushed navigated around curious bystanders to the meeting area. It was her first day, and she was already being called out for an investigation! _Detectives sure have it rough..._

"This is the Criminal Investigation Department, part of the Public Safety Bureau," the Department Drones said in unison, as they were positioned around the area where the crime was discovered. "Access to this block is currently restricted to ensure safety."

Mika trudged past them all gathered in a line, one row deep, that went along the length of the main block where the criminal had fled, and stepped through the virtual yellow tape further sectioning off the area. She came to a halt under the tent setup prior to her arrival, calling out to the individual waiting for her. The woman, fairly young, with alabaster skin, and a brown bowl cut, was wearing a structured white top underneath a dark greyish black blazer and dress pants; checking her HoloComm with her backside to the newly arrived Inspector.

"Excuse me! Are you Inspector Tsunemori?"

The woman collapsed her HoloComm and half turned, focusing her attention on the newcomer. "Yes." her face looked innocent: a small nose; thin, angular, and slightly curved, eyebrows; brown eyes larger than most. A serious expression combined with the hardened look in her eyes dispelled any illusions that she ever used to be. Her voice was authoritative and firm as she spoke. "What bad luck that you have to deal with an incident right after you got posted."

Mika stood up straight, not wanting to look sluggish in front of her more experienced colleague. "I'm Mika Shimotsuki. I've been assigned to the Criminal Investigation Department as of today!" she sounded off, giving a proper salute. "Pleased to meet you!"

Inspector Tsunemori didn't return her greeting, instead getting straight to the business at hand. "Sorry, but the CID is very short on manpower," she fully turned, fixing her brown eyes on the newly appointed detective. "So I'll help you out, but I can't treat you like a newbie."

"I'm aware of that. I'm looking forward to the work!" Mika assured the Inspector, holding her salute firm.

The Inspector narrowed her eyes in approval. "_Good response._"

A Criminal Investigation Department _H__olding and __T__ransport __T__ruck_ eased its way into the blocked off area, as the two Inspectors watched it approach with all six of its front lights on and shining brightly. A paddy wagon.

Mika stared in amazement at the paddy wagon, as she anticipated what was to come next. "_That's..._"

"The guys you're about to meet are humans just like us, but they'll deal with crimes using criteria for judgment different from your own," Inspector Tsunemori explained, as she put on her blue police jacket, and checked to make sure it was on properly. "Their actions sometimes may be beyond your comprehension," she continued, as the loading ramp of the truck parted, flashing lines of red activating all around the truck to signify the action. "Trust them, but at the same time, be cautious of them. If you underestimate them, you'll get seriously hurt."

Mika clutched her own police uniform close to herself, staring half in awe and half in intimidation as the passengers came off the loading ramp single file.

"They're what we call '_Enforcers__'_. They'll be your acting subordinates."

A weapon dispenser activated next to the Inspector, emitting a light bluish glow as it opened to reveal the weapons contained inside. She stepped aside, motioning with a nod of her head for the newly appointed Inspector to take a hold of one of the weapons, the iconic _Dominators_ that the Criminal Investigation Department primarily used.

Mika stepped up to the dispenser, gripping one of the Dominators with both hands as she pulled it out. Her eyes flashed blue as the Dominator activated itself and verified her identity.

"_Dominator Portable Psychological Diagnosis and Suppression System has been activated._"

In front of her eyes, an ID screen came online, with four white squares, and a word that read "INITIALIZING/" above them. The white squares each turned blue as the system verified her identity.

"_User authentication, Inspector Mika Shimotsuki._" The screen changed, displaying her Department information:

_/ID-CTRL: 0457_

_ CRIMINAL INVESTIGATION DEPARTMENT_

_ Name:_

_ Mika Shimotsuki _

_ Position:_

_ INSPECTOR_

_ ID:_

_ 00476-AEDJ-30257-2_

Two more panels opened up, the first one displaying her Department identification photograph and the second one, which overlapped the previous, showing an alert setting that quickly scrolled through data before closing itself. The remaining panels followed suit as the Dominator finished going through its verification process.

"_Affiliation: Public Safety Bureau, Criminal Investigation Department. Dominator usage approval confirmed._"

Two more panels opened up and aligned themselves to the edges of her vision, displaying a map of the area and analysis search logs, respectively. Another one opened up after that, going to the edges of her vision like the previous two, although this one displayed her currently selected Dominator Mode.

"_The current enforcement mode is _Non-Lethal Paralyzer._ Aim calmly and disable the target."_

Mika glanced up at Inspector Tsunemori as the Dominator went over protocols and regulations in her head. The Inspector was already ready to go, holding up her own Dominator while being flanked by two Enforcers, one with long black hair tied back into a ponytail and a slender build, wearing a buttoned up dark coat. She immediately recognized her from before, though the woman's serious expression was visibly cold, unlike when they had met previously, and made her seem like a different person. The other was fairly tall and wearing a long dark suit, she noticed right away, and as she looked closer, he was kind of handsome. His narrow green eyes were hidden by his dark chin length black hair, and it gave him an almost scary look. Next to the tall one, there were two others: the first, a lean muscle toned man, easily the second tallest of the group, was wearing a white dress shirt underneath an open collared dark suit and tie. His deep set dark blue eyes, combined with his smug expression, and a light blonde – almost ashy – short spiky hair style made him look like some type of Yakuza gang member; which could have been true for all she knew. The second one, a young woman Mika's height, had a cheerful grin on her face that looked very out of place with the dismal scenery around them, made even more apparent by the thin light brown coat she was wearing, and her prominent light green eyes further enhanced her playful, and _very out of place,_ appearance. All of them wore dress pants and dress shoes, although the cheerful one looked slightly uncomfortable in hers. They all stared at her; waiting. It sent a cold feeling down her spine.

"Our suspect is one Mitsuo Iseri." Inspector Tsunemori said as she expanded her HoloComm, showing a profile of the suspect. His Psycho Pass was well over one hundred. "A street scanner had flagged him after performing a routine Hue Check, and he ran after refusing to receive therapy. Scanners tracked him to this block, where he is currently hiding."

Mika gulped, looking over his profile; middle aged, date of birth: July ninth, two thousand seventy. Male, blood type: A. She looked at his Psycho Pass color, a greenish yellow. _Not as bad as Oryou's_, she thought, relieved.

"He is expected to be highly dangerous in his current state. His aggression and compulsion levels are expected to be high to very high." Inspector Tsunemori continued, glancing up at Mika, who had an intense look on her face. _Is it too much for her? _The Inspector guessed, as she watched the girl tighten her grip on her Dominator. "Inspector Shimotsuki. What's the matter?"

"_Nothing!_" she replied sharply, focusing her attention back to the investigation and Inspector Tsunemori's briefing.

Inspector Tsunemori went back to her briefing, relieved that it was nothing. Even so, she made a mental note to check Mika's state of well-being regularly; just in case. "There is a possibility that he used incompatible drugs. This is common with individuals who exhibit too much stress, either with their jobs or their personal lives. Sometimes, it can be a combination of both."

"What types of drugs did he use?" the Enforcer with the spiky hair asked, interrupting her. Miscellaneous information gathering was an old habit for him.

"Depressants that weren't approved by the Public Medication Bureau." Inspector Tsunemori answered, closing her HoloComm and giving a look at the Enforcer. "Mr. Yamauchi, you shouldn't speak out of turn. I may allow it, but others might not." she said, indicating towards Mika, who held up her hands in embarrassment at being suddenly put on the spotlight.

"I-it's fine by me, too!" she exclaimed, not wanting to get on the Enforcer's bad side. He just smirked, stretching his arms.

"In any case, he is a latent criminal, and must be apprehended. The Drones can't enter this block so we'll have to do the searching ourselves." Inspector Tsunemori continued, looking up at one of the buildings inside the block and then at Mika. "He has no hostages with him, so this should be relatively easy, if we be careful."

Mika looked at her map of the area, searching for any civilians still inside the block. "I don't see anyone inside."

"That's because this is an uninhabited block, and because of that it's a den of homeless people. Their Psycho Passes wouldn't be measured, that's why you can't see anyone inside."

Mika looked at her map again, frowning slightly at the news. "But, even if they're homeless, wouldn't their Psycho Passes still be measured?" she asked.

"No, the _Sibyl System_ deems it unnecessary and a waste of time." Inspector Tsunemori put a somewhat harsh emphasis on her words when mentioning the Sibyl System, but it was gone as immediately as it appeared. "As a result, they can't be measured." she looked at her watch, then addressed everyone present. "We'll wrap this one up quickly. Kunizuka and Fukui, you're with me. Ginoza and Yamauchi, go with Inspector Shimotsuki," she instructed, pairing everyone up in three's, "we'll split up into two groups and simultaneously search for him."

"Roger." Kunizuka said, standing straight. She focused her attention on Inspector Tsunemori, not one to dawdle.

"Understood!" Fukui said right after her, more cheerful than necessary. She too, focused her attention on Inspector Tsunemori, but not before winking at Mika.

"Why do _we_ get the newbie?" Yamauchi whined in protest, arms folded behind his head.

"Because that's who Inspector Tsunemori assigned us to." Ginoza replied, looking at the weapon dispenser as it opened up again. "Quit complaining."

Yamauchi made a _tsk_ sound, moving to grab a Dominator as Inspector Tsunemori and her team went on ahead. Kunizuka didn't bother looking at the three of them, but both Inspector Tsunemori and Fukui glanced at Mika as they went past. Fukui even gave her another wink and flashed a smile; _h__igh__ly excitable_, as usual.

Mika and her team watched them disappear into the block, the sounds of the pouring rain deadening their footsteps.

"And there they go." Yamauchi said, throwing up his free hand. He looked at Mika, sizing her up. "So, newbie, are we gonna leave too? I want to get the bastard, I've been itching for this all night."

"It's _Inspector Shimotsuki_, and you should address her as such." Ginoza scowled lightly, looking from him to Mika. "Well, Inspector Shimotsuki, what are your orders?"

Mika stood still, thinking of what to do next. She was kind of embarrassed, having all eyes on her. "I-I guess we should go too," her voice became firm as she gave them direction, "I'll take the lead, Yamauchi will take the right wing. Ginoza, you'll take the left."

"At least she sounds like she knows what she's doing." Yamauchi remarked, taking up position where she ordered.

"Knock it off, and stay focused." Ginoza replied, moving behind Mika's left.

The three of them started off, making haste towards the block. The heavy rain made every other sound around them seem almost non existent as they trudged through it between the first set of buildings. Mika wondered if she could handle the two Enforcers _and_ keep them in check, as she lined up against the outer wall of one of the buildings. Her HoloComm went off and she opened it, seeing Inspector Tsunemori's Department photo. She glanced at her name, curious to know what her first name was. _Akane_. _Akane Tsunemori._

"Inspector Shimotsuki? This is Tsunemori. How is your team doing?" the Inspector asked over the Comm.

"Fine. We just entered the block and are taking cover behind one of the buildings. No sign of the suspect yet."

"If you see him, contact me immediately. Tsunemori out." Mika's HoloComm collapsed as Inspector Tsunemori closed her own.

"You think we'll find him, Inspector?" Yamauchi whispered over the sound of the rain, just in case the suspect may be nearby, "I mean, this block is pretty big."

"If we don't, Inspector Tsunemori's team will." Ginoza answered, peering from his cover to look around the area they were in. "Isn't that right, Inspector Shimotsuki?" he asked and glanced over at her.

"Y-yes! If we don't find him, then Inspector Tsunemori's team will." She was, again, still a little embarrassed at having them both stare at her.

"Well I want to be the one to catch him!" Yamauchi eagerly tapped his hand on the trashcan he was leaning against as his cover. "But if they get to him first..." he shrugged, smirking, "then I guess that's too bad."

Mika watched him casually focus his attention back to the task at hand and signaled for the both of them to follow up behind her as she moved forward. They went from building to building, shifting between various forms of cover. Each time Mika would move up, Yamauchi and Ginoza would flank her on either side, taking up positions beside her. They searched around each area they went through as they went deeper into the block. The quality and cleanliness of the block became worse the farther they went in, as well as the number of homeless people they passed kept increasing. There was no sign of the suspect, though.

"It smells like a sewer in here!" Yamauchi noted, holding his nose. "_Tsk!_ Now my suit is going to reek!"

"It'll get worse as we head deeper in, so keep holding your nose if you want." Ginoza replied, not holding his own nose, instead solely focused on the investigation.

Mika looked at the homeless people wandering about or lying down, wondering if what Inspector Tsunemori said was true. Checking her map again, the Psycho Passes of the homeless people milling about were unreadable just like she had said. Mika frowned slightly like before, then focused her attention back to searching for the suspect. As she rounded a corner, an alert panel opened up in her field of vision, telling her of someone's Psycho Pass reading that was close by. She told this sudden news to the two Enforcers behind her.

"My scanner picked up someone's Psycho Pass! It could be the suspect's, stay alert!"

Yamauchi smiled wickedly upon hearing the news, gripping his Dominator tighter in his hand. "_Alright!_"

"Don't be so enthused, remember he's dangerous." Ginoza reminded him, both hands around his own Dominator.

The three of them made their way to the reading Mika discovered and took cover in the area, not taking any chances.

Mika looked at her map again, looking for the Psycho Pass reading she saw earlier. It was faint now, but the map told her it was behind one the buildings in front, around a corner. She signaled for the two Enforcers to follow her as she cautiously moved forward to the location. She stopped just as she reached the corner, signaling for them to stop and to take cover against the wall. Edging as close to the corner as possible, she peered around it, in hopes of seeing the suspect. She saw something fast, a shadow, disappear behind another corner at the end of the narrow pathway between the buildings. _Mitsuo Iseri!_

Not wasting any time, she rushed forward to catch up to him, leaving her two Enforcers behind as they were taken by surprise by her action. After a moment's hesitation, they surged after her, ready to apprehend the suspect. As Mika came up to the corner the shadow had went past, she abruptly stopped, signaling again for them to stop again.

"He's fast." Yamauchi remarked, smiling widely.

"_Stay alert_." Ginoza reminded him.

"This is a dead-end though, he's cornered." Mika said, checking her map again. Shaking from a sudden chill, she looked behind her at Yamauchi and Ginoza. They were both staring at her, which _still_ freaked her out. _Stop doing that already, it's creepy!_

Both of them nodded their heads, ready to capture the suspect. Mika quickly got back into focus, returning the nod. She took a deep breath before rounding the corner with her weapon poised, the two Enforcers following suit. _This is it!_

"_Freeze!_ This is the Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau, Criminal Investigation Department!" she shouted, her weapon raised and locked in _Non-Lethal Paralyzer Mode._Her eyes went wide as an unlocked Dominator, set on _Lethal Eliminator_ _Mode_, was pointed directly at her; its blue light charged up at the center and _ready to fire._

"_Look out newbie!_" Yamauchi shouted as he knocked Mika out of the assailant's Dominator blast. Blue pulsing energy singed the spiky ends of his short light blonde hair just above his right ear as he dodged it. It blew a fairly large sized hole in the wall behind them, as Yamauchi shielded her from the blast's impact.

"I told you to _stay alert_!" Ginoza reminded them, aiming his Dominator at the assailant. _The reading on the Dominator must be __malfunctioning_, he thought, because it couldn't identify the target, only telling him the Psycho Pass and Hue color of the target. The numbers shifted randomly, the Hue color changing accordingly, as he tried getting a good enough lock. _What's going on!? _He wondered, as the target's Psycho Pass shifted from a lower number in the hundreds to a number in the higher four hundreds. The Hue changed along with the two numbers, going from a slightly clouded forest green color to a deep purple. The number quickly changed again, but the numbers so far were all within the hundreds range, never dipping below to the double and single digits. Ginoza took note of this trend, just as he got a favorable lock on the target. He took the opportunity to give a warning, even though the assailant was far past one. "Don't move, put your weapon down _now_!" he called out, his Dominator charging up with blue light.

The assailant didn't comply, instead aiming their Dominator at Ginoza. It charged up with blue light as the assailant aimed for his upper body. The process was interrupted as the assailant moved out of the way of Ginoza's own blasts, nimbly avoiding each blast despite the narrow spacing of the area, the blasts leaving scorch marks on the wall behind. The low light obscured any attempts at figuring out if the assailant was male or female, but by the way they dodged Ginoza's blasts with ease meant it that had to be a slim figured individual with a lot of experience handling Dominators, or otherwise they wouldn't have known which way to move.

Ginoza lined up his shots in timing with the assailant's movements, but they keep dodging each shot. _How? _He thought, adjusting his shot trajectory for the assailant's feet. _Whatever the case, I'll disable his legs so he __that__ can't maneuver! _He let off a blast at the assailant's right foot, which was firmly planted on the ground as the assailant had only been dodging with their left side, as that was the direction where Ginoza was aiming the most. _Got you!_

"_What!?_" the Enforcer said in disbelief as the assailant, sensing the attack, had jumped over the blast, and was leaping forward at him. The light was more pronounced where Ginoza was standing, and as a result the assailant's identity was revealed. _A woman?! _ Ginoza thought in surprise as she punched him in the arm with the palm of her hand, knocking the Dominator from his grasp. He further was taken by surprise as she slashed at his now weaponless hand with a previously concealed melee weapon. He counteracted by using his arm to intercept the blade, then using the momentum to try and elbow her in the chest. She again sensed the action, and put up her arm in defense, blocking his hit before landing on her feet, and running for Yamauchi and Mika still on the ground.

"Inspector Shimotsuki, _look out!_" Ginoza shouted, holding his damaged left arm where the woman had slashed it. "_Souta!_" he shouted again as Yamauchi was getting up. "_She's right in front of you!_"

"I can see that!" the Enforcer shouted back, lifting up his fists as he smirked. "This is gonna be_ fun._" He said, hunkering down into a ready stance and tightening his muscles. He gave an uppercut with his right fist as she got close enough within range. She sidestepped past it as he went for a left hook, aiming to catch her on the side as she completed her maneuver. Instead, she crouched under his punch, pushing his arm aside and using the momentum to propel herself forward and come up eye level with him. Her deep green eyes embedded determination as she reared her head back. Yamauchi braced himself as he knew exactly was going to happen next. He clenched his teeth as she slammed her forehead into his, causing him to stagger a couple inches. She took the few seconds of opportunity to fly past him and around the corner.

"_Tsk! _That one hurt, _dammit_." Yamauchi grimaced, not so much in pain as amusement. He shrugged it off, reaching for his Dominator that he had thrown on the ground when he had saved Mika, and lifted it at the fleeing woman. It was charged and pulsed blue light as he took aim at her backside. He fired off a shot, but the blast missed her, impacting with a support beam next to her. The metal of the support beam was torn apart as the blast hit, spraying shards of metal on the woman she shielded her side with her right arm. She kept her pace, disappearing around another corner and out of sight.

Yamauchi watched her go, frowning. "_Tsk. _I missed." He sighed, slightly irritated more about his aim than the fact that she had gotten away. He glanced over his shoulder at Mika on the wet ground, who was still lying on her side and had her hands over her head. "Hey _newbie_, are you gonna lie there all day?"

"S-sorry." Mika said, sitting up with the support of her arms. She sat with her knees bent in front of her as she stared silently at her Dominator, which she had dropped in front of her when she hit the ground.

Yamauchi offered her his hand as she sat there, and she looked up as at his outstretched hand for a few seconds before taking it. Helping her back onto her feet, Yamauchi looked down at her as she bowed her head in shame. "Something up?"

Mika didn't look up at him, instead continuing to stare at her Dominator which was now lying at her feet. She clenched her fists. "_I -_" Her HoloComm came to life as Inspector Tsunemori called in.

"Inspector Shimotsuki, my team and I have apprehended the suspect. I repeat, _we have apprehended the suspect:_ _Mitsuo Iseri_. Have your team meet up with us at this location." she said, as Mika's map pinpointed the Inspector's team and their location. Three white triangles were shown not far from their own location. "Tsunemori out."

"_Inspector Shimotsuki,_" Ginoza said as he walked up to her, "we need to inform Inspector Tsunemori of what just happened."

"Right." Mika agreed quietly, still staring at her Dominator before scooping it up. "Let's go, you two." she said, raising her voice and looking up, renewed confidence and determination in her facial features. She turned on her heel, starting for Inspector Tsunemori's location as Yamauchi and Ginoza followed close behind her. The two of them keep their pace with hers as the three of them went quickly past buildings and around corners.

"Who was that chick anyway?" Yamauchi asked out loud as he ran alongside Ginoza, the encounter still fresh in his mind. "She was _good._"

Ginoza looked down at his damaged arm, the cut deep enough that the various wires and parts that were underneath the synthetic tissue were exposed to the elements, before responding. "_A monster without a name._"

Mika listened to their banter absentmindedly, as her conscious spoke to her. You were afraid. _If only I hadn't frozen up._You were weak. _If only I had been stronger. _You were slow. _If only I had been faster. _You're a coward. _No, I... _You lack the nerve. _I... _You won't change. _You're wrong! _"I just have to be better next time!" Mika growled under her breath, biting her lip as she gripped the handle of her Dominator so tightly that the whites of her knuckles showed. Shrugging off the feelings of doubt and focusing her attention on getting to Inspector Tsunemori's location as fast as possible, she thought of her old friend. _I just have to be faster this time, __Kagami._

Hound Four gazed out the window at the narrow streets below, neon signs and other bright lights lighting up the block with clashing arrays of color. She hung over the side of the windowsill, arms hanging freely as she watched the homeless people down below.

"You know, you shouldn't hang like that," Hound One, Yayoi Kunizuka, told her, crossing her arms and leaning against the building support beam as she watched over the suspect. "What if you fell?"

Hound Four leaned farther out, as if doing the opposite of what someone told her to do was normal for her. "Yeah? What about it?" she asked, rocking back and forth on the wooden sill, causing it to creak from amount of pressure she was applying.

"You could die. We are on the third floor, after all."

Hound Four put a finger on her cheek in thought: now that she mentioned it, they were pretty high up, everyone down below looked like ants. No, wait, more like cicadas. Wait, cicadas weren't prominent this season – so... rats? Although, those could actually be rats and not people at all. Unless...

"Are you even listening?" Kunizuka called to her fellow Enforcer, who was debating with herself whether the things in the street below were humans or rodents. "Fukui?"

"_Chiasa._" Hound Four immediately replied, hearing her own name. She disliked her last name, it brought up too many memories, and besides, she liked her first name better. Leaning back from the windowsill, she looked at the dark haired woman. "Call me Chiasa, _Yayoi._"

Kunizuka didn't change from her serious expression, but Hound Four's – _Chiasa's_ – use of first name basis only bothered her. It wasn't that she said others' first names so freely, that wasn't it, it was the underlying feeling that was buried beneath; that was what bothered her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was definitely a reason behind it; a _good_ reason. Sighing, she fixed Chiasa with cool grey eyes. "Alright, Chiasa, but do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Chiasa nodded, smiling. "Loud and clear!"

"I just finished contacting Inspector Shimotsuki's team," Inspector Tsunemori said, entering the room. "They'll be here shortly." Glancing around the room, she motioned for the two Enforcers to haul the suspect to his feet. They did as instructed, each taking a hold of an arm, following Inspector Tsunemori out the room.

Chiasa itched her nose, staring at the back of Inspector's Tsunemori's police jacket, at the white symbol of the Public Safety Bureau etched into the fabric. "Hey, Akane, when can I meet the new girl?" she asked, now looking at the back of her head.

"Soon," Inspector Tsunemori responded, not turning around. "Once we get Mitsuo Iseri into the CID truck," she looked back, smiling, "just don't scare her too much, ok?"

"Yeah yeah!" Chiasa replied, nodding quickly, "I won't, I promise!"

Inspector Tsunemori glanced over at Kunizuka for the veteran Enforcer's reaction, but all she did was lock eyes with her. Frowning slightly, Inspector Tsunemori looked straight ahead, continuing to lead them out the building.


	4. A Chat With Demons

**Chapter Three: A Chat With Demons**

Inspector Tsunemori thought a moment, looking at Kunizuka and Chiasa as they hauled Mitsuo Iseri off, and then back at Mika. "Did you get a good look at the woman?"

"No, I didn't get the chance," Mika answered, her eyes downcast. They quickly focused back on Inspector Tsunemori. "But Yamauchi and Ginoza were able to," she continued, steadfast. "Ask them! They should be able to give you a description."

"I was about to." Inspector Tsunemori replied, moving past Mika to address the two Enforcers, who were also watching the two female Enforcers.

"They're cute. Eh_ Gino?_" Yamauchi nudged Ginoza in his good arm, winking. He was primarily fixed on Kunizuka, closing one eye and making a gun sign with his hand. "Especially Yayoi, I'd dominate her any day." He pulled the trigger on his imaginary gun, making a sound effect as it fired that resembled a Dominator. "_B__rrrr__._"

Ginoza let out a sigh at his fellow Enforcer's naivety, not bothering to tell him the truth and cause his fantasies to come crashing down, instead turning his head in Inspector Tsunemori's direction as he saw her approach. He knew why she was coming over, it was about the woman they had encountered earlier this night. He already had an idea on her identity. After all, he had seen her countless times before when he was still an Inspector himself.

"Ginoza. Yamauchi. Can I talk to you two for a second?"

Yamauchi was still ogling Kunizuka as he responded, "Is it about that chick from earlier?" He didn't turn to look at her.

"Yes, Inspector Shimotsuki informed me that you two had a good look at her."

"_Green eyes._"

"What?" The Inspector stopped in her tracks with a quizzical look on her face, not understanding what he meant.

"She had green eyes," Yamauchi repeated, rubbing his forehead. "And a hard head. Look at what she did to my _hair_!" he complained, indicating towards his burned off ends as he turned to face her, an unhappy look on his face.

"I'm sorry?"

"_Tsk. _Now I'm going to have to change my hairstyle! I wonder if Yayoi likes _Caesar Cuts_?" he continued, inspecting his hair and going back to his ogling of Kunizuka.

Inspector Tsunemori left him to worry about his hair, more concerned about the woman's identity, and turned to Ginoza instead.

"Ginoza, do you have an information on this woman the three of you saw?"

Ginoza motioned with his hand to an area where they could talk alone, as he came beside her. She complied, moving to where he suggested. When they were both away from the others, he lowered his voice so only she could hear. "I'm positive that the woman we encountered was an _Enforcer,_" he whispered, "_f__rom __Division Two__._"

"Are you sure?" Inspector Tsunemori's eyes went wide, then narrowed. "No, of course you are. It would explain why she had a Dominator." Various memories flashed in her mind as she searched for a possible explanation as to _how _an Enforcer was roaming around freely, not to mention with a _Dominator_. It made no sense, _unless_... "Do you remember her name?"

"No, I never had any contact outside of the Inspectors from within Division Two. I've seen her countless times with the Inspectors, but I never bothered to learn her name. It hadn't mattered then."

The Inspector glanced over at the rest of Unit One who were waiting around, then back at Ginoza. "We can discuss this later. Right now isn't the time." she said, standing up straight and smiling softly as she glanced over again, this time at Mika.

Mika sat down at the table underneath the tent, sighing quietly to herself. _First assignment over. It was more than I __had__ expected._ She thought as she stretched her arms. _But I can't chicken out now. I -_

"Hey there!" a voice exclaimed, coming out of nowhere and causing Mika to jump from her seat.

"_Wha-?!_" she looked around in surprise, but not seeing anyone around expect Yamauchi, who was too busy trying to get Kunizuka's attention to even notice her. Kunizuka was blocking him out as she leaned against the CID truck, her arms crossed and head downcast pretending not to hear him. That was when she felt it, as a chill ran down her spine – _someone was staring __intensely__ at her. _She turned around with a frozen look of caution and hidden dread, as if the chill on her spine had iced the expression onto her face. A young woman was leaning over the table and waved at her as she turned. She winked.

"What ya so jumpy for?" Chiasa wondered, still staring. "_Oh!_" she suddenly yelled out, hitting her fist on her palm. "I guess I should introduce myself! I'm Chiasa Fukui, nice ta meet ya Inspector Shimotsuki!" she smiled, then put a finger on her cheek in thought. "Say, can I call you _Mika_ instead?"

Now it was Mika's turn to stare. _What was wrong with this woman? _"Errr.. I guess you can, I mean it doesn't -"

"Then you can call me Chiasa!" she said, sliding over the table and landing in the seat next to Mika. "What's up?"

"Y-you're a little close there," Mika replied uncomfortably, scooting away until there was space between them. She calmed down after they were enough distance apart. "Ms. Fukui, was it?"

"_Chiasa._"

"R-right, Chiasa. You're one of the Enforcers, correct?"

"Yep!" Chiasa confirmed, twirling the slightly curled ends of her straight dark brown hair, which reached down just past her shoulders. "Just like Yayoi and Souta over there!" she went on, pointing at the two Enforcers over by the CID truck. Leaning close to Mika, she whispered in her ear. "_He doesn't know._"

_What did I say about being too close?! _Mika thought as she pulled her head back a little to create more space. "Do you mean Mr. Yamauchi?" she whispered back, not sure why, as she glanced over at him. "What about him?"

"About Yayoi." Chiasa elaborated, cupping her hand just in case anyone but Mika could hear her; her voice was certainly loud enough.

"What about her?" Mika leaned in a little closer, wanting to know what the Enforcer had to say, then pulled back again, remembering how close they were to each other.

"She's on the other side of the fence."

Mika looked at her with a confused expression, not getting what she meant. "_Huh?_"

Chiasa tried to explain it again, putting emphasis on her words this time. "She_ swings _the_ other way._"

It took Mika to process what the young woman was telling her, then it clicked in her mind as she stared at Chiasa's surprisingly serious face. Chiasa was nodding, confirming what she said was the truth – that she wasn't lying about Yayoi's sexuality. "Should we tell Mr. Yamauchi?"

Chiasa thought a moment, glancing over at Yamauchi still attempting to get Kunizuka's attention, then back at Mika. "_Nah._ He'll find out sooner or later."

"Having fun?" a voice asked. They both looked up as Inspector Tsunemori was standing there with Ginoza behind, a curious look on her face. "Anything you want to share?"

"_No._" The two said in unison.

Inspector Tsunemori focused her attention on Mika. "Inspector Shimotsuki."

"Yes?" Mika responded, firm and attentive.

"You'll need to file a report of what occurred tonight, and when we get back to the MWPSB HQ, I want to have a personal talk with you." she told her, then turned to Chiasa. "And Ms. Fukui, come with me."

"Understood!" Chiasa sprang up, following Inspector Tsunemori alongside Ginoza. She looked back at Mika, waving bye. "See-ya Mika!"

Mika hesitantly waved back, not sure how to respond. _What a strange person. _She thought, just as something occurred to her. _Wait! How come you let Inspector Tsunemori call you by your last name?! _Watching the three of them leave her alone, she leaned back into the table, sighing to herself again and staring up at the tent. _Well, anyway, this was a long day. I just hope tomorrow will go smoothly._

Chiasa spun in her office chair, looking at the ceiling to avoid staring at the computer monitor in front of her. "Ugh... so boring...!" she glanced over at Kunizuka, who was busy typing away on her own computer, as a thought popped into her head. Rolling her chair closer, she got within breathing distance of the dark haired woman.

"No, I don't want to talk." Kunizuka said bluntly out loud, as if she could read her fellow Enforcer's mind. She didn't peel her eyes off her computer monitor, the bluish white glow illuminating her face in the dim light of Unit One's office. "Concentrate on your own work."

Chiasa's face quickly went into a disappointed glare as she went from Kunizuka, to Kunizuka's computer monitor, then back to Kunizuka, and finally at her own computer – which was filling with statistics and data she was neglecting to process and transfer. "_Oh, alright_. Another time, then?" she gave in as she slide back in front of her computer, bumping into her keyboard with total disregard for any damage she might have done to it, and any damage she might do to it in the future. The drink she had next to the keyboard shook, as the young woman's carelessness caused small vibrations to occur. Its contents swished around slightly, then settled.

Kunizuka, her eyes still focused on her work, typed away as she responded. "Sure, another time."

"_Ye__ah__!_" Chiasa couldn't contain her excitement as she clenched her fist in the air in triumph, spilling her drink all over her keyboard without thinking. She quickly slide back, out of the way, as it started to drip onto the floor beneath her as well. "_Oops..._"

Kunizuka just shook her head, still typing away.

"So, Gino," Yamauchi started, leaning against the wall to the right of Director Kasei's office door, "how long do you think they'll be in there?" He looked over, hands in his suit pockets.

Ginoza looked back at his the other Enforcer from the opposite wall, standing up straight and attentive. "However long it takes, and _stop slouching_ – we're in MWPSB HQ."

"_Tsk._ I get you." Yamauchi replied, leaning up and standing properly like Ginoza. "I have a loyalty to the CID as much as you do." he grinned, staring forward. He then proceeded to stare at the ceiling, still grinning. "Well, maybe not _as much._"

Inside Director Kasei's office, Inspectors Tsunemori and Shimotsuki stood waiting for the Director to finish reading over both of their reports regarding the capture of Mitsuo Iseri. The Director sat upright in her chair, her computer monitor illuminating the left side of her face in the dimly lit room. As she read, it seemed as if she were searching for something else between the lines. Mitsuo Iseri didn't concern her, but what _did_ was the information on the unknown assailant Mika and her team encountered. She put down the reports and let out a sigh, turning in her chair to fully face the two Inspectors. Her icy bluish grey eyes studied the newer of the two, making the young Inspector a little more than nervous.

Mika didn't like being stared at so intensely, as if the Director were searching for something inside her, which sent a shiver down her spine like back at the tent, before they had set off to track down Mitsuo Iseri; only this time, it was_ colder._

Director Kasei blinked, adjusting her glass. "You did well for your first assignment Inspector Shimotsuki." She smiled, elbows on her desk and hands clasped together. "Don't you agree, Inspector Tsunemori?" she glanced over at the senior Inspector, making eye contact.

"Yes, she did very well." Inspector Tsunemori agreed, still making eye contact.

"I hope you will keep up the good work," the Director said to Mika, breaking off eye contact with Inspector Tsunemori, "I believe this is the first time we've officially met."

"Yes!" Mika confirmed, giving a salute. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" she greeted, still saluting firmly.

Director Kasei nodded in return, motioning for her to relax, then focused back on the matter at hand. "These reports are... _troubling_..." she glanced over quickly at Inspector Tsunemori, making eye contact a second time before going back to Mika. "But regardless, you did very well for your first report as well. _Good work._"

"Thank you, Director." Mika's face lit up with pride, as she struggled to contain the feelings she felt from the Director's praise.

"You may go back to your Division_. _I need to speak with Inspector Tsunemori alone for a moment."

"_Yes!_" Mika gave off a quick salute this time, then exited the room. As soon as she was gone, Director Kasei motioned for Inspector Tsunemori to have a seat in one of her lounging couches. The Inspector did so, as the Director sat in the couch opposite. A glass table separated the two of them evenly across from one another.

"Tsunemori, I have reason to _also_ believe this is not the full report." the Director summarized, crossing her legs and folding her arms on her lap, as she eased back into the couch. She stared intently into Inspector Tsunemori's brown eyes – _searching_.

The Inspector thought a second, unblinking, of the best way to respond. "One of my Enforcers informed me about the possible identity of the woman, the _unknown assailant_."

"_Oh_? Go on." Director Kasei narrowed her eyes, ready to listen and record what Inspector Tsunemori had to say next. _Anything at all_.

"He is certain the woman was an Enforcer from Unit Two."

"Anything _else?_"

"No. That was all the information he had."

Director Kasei mulled over the information, her mind somewhere else, somewhere _hidden_, processing the information and, after a moment, offered her response. "This woman, if what you say is true, could prove to be a setback; a _thorn_ in the Bureau's side." she let out another sigh, gathering her thoughts before addressing the Inspector again. "As you are aware, _Inspector _Tsunemori, the Sibyl System maintains the order of this country, and as part of the Public Safety Bureau," she paused, thinking, "the Criminal Investigation Department is tasked with keeping this order in check."

Inspector Tsunemori's demeanor changed for a split second at the mention of the Sibyl System, knowing full well what the Director was going to suggest – no, _command _her and Unit One to do. The only indication of this split second change was a flash in her eyes, which quickly vanished. "I'm aware of that."

"As such, this woman is a threat to that order, and since this is the case, I will have you and your Division head the investigation into this woman," she looked the Inspector directly in the eyes as she spoke. "Are we clear, _Inspector Tsunemori_?"

"Yes, Director Kasei."

"_Good._" The Director smiled, and made a motion with her hand; dismissing her. As Inspector Tsunemori was almost to the door the Director had another thought and called to her, causing her to stop a few feet in front of the exit. Her tone lowered. "Oh, and Inspector Tsunemori? Make sure you watch your new partner," she smiled again, almost wickedly. "We wouldn't want anything _unfortunate _to happen to her so soon. The CID is small enough right now as it is, it doesn't need to be any smaller."

Inspector Tsunemori didn't respond, instead she resumed to walk out the room. She was softly biting on her lower lip, contemplating, and fighting the urge not to turn around and look the Director in the eye. The door closed as she walked down the hallway with Ginoza behind her, preparing for her talk with Mika_._


	5. Fellows

**Chapter Four: Fellows**

Mika walked into Unit One's office after Director Kasei had dismissed her. _So good so far! _She thought, as Yamauchi followed behind her. Looking around, the office was dimly lit and only two of the computers were on, with Chiasa at one and Kunizuka the other. They were both focused on their work, and weren't paying attention to anything outside what they were doing. Well, at least one of them was, anyway. Kunizuka was typing away like a machine, absorbed into her work, seemingly oblivious to the things happening around her. In contrast, Chiasa looked about ready to fall asleep, typing away like a car on its last tank of gasoline, searching for something to take her away from doing her work.

"Took longer than I thought it would," Yamauchi yawned, stretching his arms. "At least now I can-"

"Hey you guys!" a voice belonging none other than to Chiasa called out from her seat. She waved at them before rushing over.

"What's up?" Yamauchi asked, not really paying attention to her as he was Kunizuka, who had turned her head to see who had entered the office. He froze as she looked in his direction, wondering if she was looking at him. Instead, she nodded at Mika in front, then went back to typing. Frowning slightly, he scratched the back of his head as the moment passed.

A wry smiled stretched across Chiasa's face as she got an idea, turning to Yamauchi. "Hey Souta, wanna take over my spot for me?" she asked slyly, pointing over her shoulder at her work station.

Yamauchi raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "_Tsk_. Why would I want to do that?"

She moved closer, lowering her voice so only he could hear. "_Aww_, come on. You'll be next to Yayoi over there." Glancing back at Kunizuka, she cupped her hands over her mouth. "I heard she _likes_ you." she whispered, winking at Mika as Yamauchi contemplated what that meant for him.

Mika wondered what she was up to, but didn't want to get involved, so she approached Kunizuka instead. "Hello Kunizuka." she greeted, standing so there was space between them.

"Inspector Shimotsuki." Kunizuka replied, stopping to address the young Inspector

"You can just call me Shimotsuki if you want." Mika smiled.

"Shimotsuki it is then," she smiled back. "How did your report go over?"

"Great!" Mika exclaimed happily. "Director Kasei and Inspector Tsunemori both praised it, but the Director looked disturbed by it as well," she told the dark haired woman, remembering the look on Director Kasei's face as she read the report. "After that, I was told to leave."

Kunizuka listened to her every word. "I'm glad for you," she said, looking into Mika's eyes with kindness.

Mika grinned, not able to contain her own joy, then switched into a more authoritative attitude. "You should get back to work, Kunizuka." She said, acting now as her superior, the best she could.

"Roger." Kunizuka responded back, turning to her keyboard as she also switched into a more professional attitude, as Mika started walking back to Chiasa and Yamauchi – who were still chatting.

Mika stopped in her tracks, turning to give one last word to the older woman. "And Kunizuka? _Thanks_." She smiled before resuming her walk. As she got closer to the other two Enforcers, she noticed Yamauchi was thinking about something, as Chiasa waited for his answer. She decided to wait and see what this was all about before intervening.

Yamauchi finished thinking, smirking as he gave his answer. "You got yourself a deal."

"Thanks!" Chiasa said quickly, before grabbing Mika, startling her. She put her arm around the Inspector's shoulder. "Hey Mika, let's get something to eat!" she smiled, her so face so close to Mika's that their cheeks were pressing together.

"_Too_ close!" Mika exclaimed, trying to wiggle free, "and I'm not even hungry!" She got free, creating more breathing space between the two of them. _That's better!_ She sighed, exasperated, before looking over at Chiasa.

Chiasa smiled wider. "We can just talk! _Come on!_" she replied, dragging a struggling Mika behind her as she headed in the direction of the MWPSB cafeteria, leaving Yamauchi alone with Kunizuka.

Mika tried slipping out of Chiasa's grasp as she was being pulled along. "Chiasa, I said -!"

"Come on Mika, _live a little!_" Chiasa smiled back, winking.

Mika's face became a little red, from embarrassment. "Well... I-I guess I could..." she said shyly, something deeper than embarrassment in her eyes as she glanced down at the floor. _I..._

Yamauchi casually walked over to Chiasa's work station, plopping down in her chair. _Why does it feel wet?_ He thought as he felt around Chiasa's keyboard. _And the floor..._ He wondered as his shoes squeaked from another wet spot. _Well whatever, because I... _He stared over at Kunizuka across from him.

"So, _Kunizuka-_"

"No." She said bluntly, not even turning around to look as she cut him off.

"Where are Inspector Shimotsuki and Ms. Fukui?" Inspector Tsunemori asked, looking around Unit One's office.

"Went to lunch." Kunizuka replied.

_Those two are getting along nicely. _Inspector Tsunemori noted, then glanced at Yamauchi, who looked upset staring at his computer monitor. "Mr. Yamauchi, is everything alright?"

He suddenly came back to life, an angry glare on his face as he looked up at her. "_I've been had._" he growled, rolling around in his chair, then stopped after completing a full circle. He put his elbow on his work station, his hand on his cheek as he went back to moping. Staring at his computer monitor again, the angry glare was now directed at it. "I _knew_ I shouldn't have trusted her..." he said under his breath, fiddling with his keyboard, "...as if Yayoi would be open for a date."

Inspector Tsunemori frowned, puzzled by his behavior. She turned to Ginoza, who shrugged. "You three stay here and get to work. I'm going to check on the two of them," she commanded, turning on her heel to leave. "_Try_ and cheer him up, we can't have him sulking like that," she whispered to Ginoza before leaving.

"Right." He replied as she moved past him and started in the direction of the MWPSB cafeteria. He looked at the two other Enforcers in the office, wondering how to handle the situation.

Mika stared down at the fresh greens and meat on her plate, the sweet aroma filling her nose as she reached for her glass of water. She watched droplets condense and slide down to the bottom of the glass, collecting there until they weighed enough to fall onto the table. As she took a drink she felt the coldness of the water go down her throat. Setting the glass down, it shook as the dark brown haired Enforcer across from her was ripping into her food, causing the table to vibrate.

"Don't eat so fast." Mika told her, staring with awe as she scarfed down her plate. _Does she eve__n__ breathe in between? _She wondered.

"Then don't eat so slow!" Chiasa replied, finishing off her plate. "You've barely touched your food!" she pointed out. Looking at Mika's plate, the Enforcer fixed her eyes on the meat. "You gonna eat that?"

"_Yes!_" Mika exclaimed, covered her food as if she were protecting it against a dangerous animal. "If you want more go get second's," she indicated towards the serving line. "And you have sauce on your face."

"I do?" Chiasa asked, proceeding to wipe around her mouth with her hand. "Oh._I do._" She wiped her hand on a napkin, then smiled at the Inspector. "Thanks Mika!"

Mika stopped covering her food, as the atmosphere became calm again. "Err... you're welcome?"

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" The Enforcer asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"First, _scoot back_. Second, what's it like being an Enforcer?" Mika responded, taking a bite of her food.

Chiasa put her finger on her cheek in thought, pondering the question. "_Fun,_" she cheerfully said, summing it in one word. "What's it like being an Inspector?" She threw the question back, curious.

"So far, not as difficult as I thought it would be." Mika answered, relieved that that was the case.

The mood got more serious as both of them sat quietly, the cafeteria relatively empty with only a few other people there besides them. Chiasa stared down at her empty plate, before looking up at Mika. "Though, now that I think about it..." she started to say, her light green eyes locking with Mika's. "There is more purpose in it than fun for me."

Mika listened carefully, attentive because she hadn't seen this side of Chiasa yet. "What do you mean?"

Chiasa smiled faintly, staring over at the window. "Well, you see," she started, her voice losing its cheerful egde, "I was never really knew my parents. As a result, I was closest to my sister," she said, looking down briefly. "My parents died when I was young, and my sister left soon after."

Mika gasped, shocked by what she was being told. She would never have guessed. "I'm sorry about your parents," she said, her eyes downcast. She looked back up quickly. "And your sister? What happened to her?"

The Enforcer looked back up, with a determined look that wasn't like her. "She became an _Enforcer,_" she smiled faintly again. "That's the reason I became one myself, so that I could see her again." Chiasa watched Mika become uncomfortable.. "But don't worry about it," she smiled brightly, reassuring the Inspector, and becoming herself again. "I'll find her!"

Mika smiled back, glad that Chiasa wasn't bitter about it. _If only I felt the same way about my past._ She thought, her mind going back to that rainy evening, the memory buried into her brain.

_Two bodies were being taken out on stretchers, the area blocked off by Drones and yellow tape. Mika stood as close as she could __behind __the tape, her mouth open in disbelief __as the bodies were load__ed__ onto an ambulance. She heard footsteps approach her from the side as she watched._

_ "So, you were close to her, huh?" A woman's voice asked. Out of the corner of her eye Mika saw her, wearing a dark coat._

_ Mika looked awa__y__, at the ground. "You can tell?"_

_ "Yes, from the look on your face," she replied, taking a small step closer._

_ "I failed to tell her something important. __She kept talking about Yoshika..." Mika paused slightly, "__s__he wasn't thinking about me at all..." She looked up, but still away from the woman, clenching her hands into fists. "I was the one who suggested she ask Rikako Oryou." She unclenched her fists, looking down at her open palms; __t__ears filled the corners of her eyes as she continued, "I shouldn't have let her go alone!" __s__he said, hiding her face behind her hands as she started to cry. "It's as if I killed her myself!" __s__he shouted, staring at her hands again, the rain washing away her tears._

_ "Cry while you can..." the woman told her. "Or your Hue will get cloudy." she said, looking down understandably at the girl._

_ Mika turned, tears in her eyes again; __ones__ that she couldn't contain. She buried her head in the woman's chest, letting them out as the woman accepted her, holding her comfortingly. The tears kept flowing as the woman held her tighter, looking at her with grey eyes. Mika clutched __the woman's__ coat as she cried._

_ "I know what it's like to lose a friend," __t__he woman __mentioned softly. "It's never an easy thing." She held __Mika__ as she waited for her to calm down. Once she did, the woman let go, facing her. "What's __your name?"_

_ "Mika..." The girl replied, wiping her eyes. "Mika Shimotsuki."_

_ The woman smiled, her hands on Mika's shoulders. "I'm Yayoi Kunizuka," __s__he __introduced__ her__self__, pulling __Mika__ closer for an__other__ embrace. Another act of comfort. "It's a pleasure to meet you, __Ms. Shimotsuki__." __Kunizuka greeted warmly, as Mika returned her embrace, holding her tightly. _

_ "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ms. Kunizuka," Mika looked up, smiling._

_ That was first time I met her, __and the last time I cried._ Mika thought, smiling at the memory.

Chiasa laughed, her finger of her cheek in wonder, looking at Mika as the Inspector smiled in her direction. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I'll tell you about it later," Mika replied, now smiling at Chiasa, who smiled back.

"I'll be looking forward to it, then!" Chiasa exclaimed, happy that she was alright.

Both of them laughed as a figure approached their table. They looked up in unison to see who it was – Inspector Tsunemori stared back down at them.

"Still having fun I see." she smiled, turning to address Mika, her expression changed. "Inspector Shimotsuki, I need to speak with you."

"_Yes!_" Mika's voice became firm and attentive as she stood up straight.

Inspector Tsunemori now turned to Chiasa, who was glancing between the two Inspectors. "Ms. Fukui, go back to the office and do your work."

Chiasa frowned at the word _"work__"_. "_Aww, Akane..._" she complained. "Can't I tag along with you and Mika?"

"You're needed at the office."

"_Understood._" Chiasa obeyed grudgingly, getting up sluggishly. She hated doing the _boring_ work – it made her so... _bored. _She walked alongside Mika, as Inspector Tsunemori led them back to Unit One's office and the work she loathed doing.

Mika put her hand on the other woman's shoulder. "Come on Chiasa! _Live a little!_" she told the loathing Enforcer, quoting what she had said earlier, and smiling.

* * *

**Notes:** If anyone wants to ask a question, comment, etc. either _leave a review or shoot me a PM_ and I'll answer it as fast as I can. The story is kind of slow, but bear with it as it may get better. You never know, eh?


	6. Identity

**Chapter Five: Identity**

Inspector Tsunemori leaned on Unit One's balcony ledge, gazing down at the city around her. The moon illuminated her features as she took in all the lights and sounds of the outside, breathing out slowly. The night was cold, and she felt it appropriate for what she going to talk about with her new partner, Inspector Shimotsuki. The outcome of which, would determine how she handled the case concerning the rogue Enforcer and the mysteries behind it. After a moment, she leaned back from the ledge, sighing softly, before beginning to speak.

"Inspector Shimotsuki." She began, turning her gaze towards the moon. "What is your definition of _justice?_" The moon was reflected in her brown eyes as she stared into it, waiting for her partner's answer.

Mika thought a moment, standing attentive next to her more experienced colleague. She pursed her lips, thinking hard. "My definition of justice..." She repeated under her breathe. "My definition of justice is doing what you think is the right choice, but still within the views of the people around you..." She looked at Inspector Tsunemori for her reaction. "... of your superiors." She added quickly.

There was a still silence, the sounds of the night could clearly be heard, and if one listened closely enough, the Enforcers working at their stations in the Unit One office. Inspector Tsunemori leaned back onto the ledge, turning her gaze back towards the city as she gave her answer to Mika's response. "Is that so? Ok, then what about your views on truth?"

"I..." Mika started, not sure what to say next. "...don't have a clear answer."

"There are trivial truths and there are great truths. The opposite of a trivial truth is plainly false. The opposite of a great truth is also true." Inspector Tsunemori cited. "Niels Bohr, the first to apply the quantum theory." She explained, glancing over at Mika, one hand holding the ledge as she stood up straight. "Basically, it means where there is one question there are always two views and two answers. There are two sorts of truths. Both are true and neither is false, yet one may be more complete than the other."

"I'm lost." Mika admitted, puzzled over the quote.

"A trivial truth is something commonly agreed upon." Inspector Tsunemori tried explaining again. "A great truth is something commonly debated, based on a person's perspective."

Mika processed what that meant, throwing out an educated guess. "So, what you're saying is..." She paused. "... is that my definition of justice is true, but that your definition of it is also true?"

"Exactly." Inspector Tsunemori smiled, then went back to a more hardened expression. "We have our next assignment." She revealed, fixing Mika with her brown eyes.

"And what is it?"

"The investigation into that unknown assailant your team encountered when we were tracking down Mitsuo Iseri." The senior Inspector elaborated, before glancing over in the direction of the Unit One's office. "We have a lead already. She was an Enforcer with Unit Two." She glanced back at Mika.

Mika looked into Inspector Tsunemori's eyes with determination. "Can I head the search for her identity?" She asked, waiting for approval.

"You'll have to work with Ms. Karanomori then, another Enforcer with Unit One. Have you met her yet?"

"No, but I would like to."

"Then this is your opportunity. She's one of the best there is." Inspector Tsunemori said, approving her request.

Mika saluted. "Thank you! I'll make full use of this opportunity!"

"The other Enforcers and I will scour the city for more connections, working in collaboration with Unit Two, as they were the ones originally assigned to track down a missing Enforcer from their Unit." Inspector Tsunemori looked away, distant, as she gazed down at the city for a third time. "As well as one our own." Her voiced revealed a little emotion, which quickly dissipated as she turned back to Mika. "Anyway, I'm certain our unknown assailant is that missing Enforcer from Unit Two, and having what they found already will help us with our own investigation."

"I understand." Mika replied, before another thought popped into her head. "Will I get another Enforcer besides Ms. Karanomori?"

"That is up to you." Inspector Tsunemori studied the young Inspector, waiting to see how she responded.

Mika blinked, her own brown eyes staring into Inspector Tsunemori's, her answer already on her lips. "I think a team of three would be more efficient." She said. "Three people working together on one goal will get it done faster than just two." She summarized her reasoning, waiting for an approval.

"I agree." Inspector Tsunemori said, nodding at her fellow Inspector's reasoning. "I'll bring everyone together and brief them on the investigation first thing tomorrow morning. Make sure you're up bright and early."

"Yes!" Mika saluted, as Inspector Tsunemori dismissed her. Mika left her fellow Inspector alone, moving towards the door. She took one last glance over her shoulder before stepping through. Inspector Tsunemori was leaning against the balcony ledge, gazing down at the city, taking in all the lights and sounds around her.

Inspector Tsunemori felt the cold air of the night on her face, as she thought of another quote, sighing softly to herself.

"_What we call the beginning is often the end. And to make an end is to make a beginning. The end is where we start from."_

"I have to get better," Mika said, gazing at the ceiling of her apartment. When she first decided to become an Inspector, she made the decision to leave home and live by herself. Not that she was afraid she'd burden her parents, but so she could learn to live without their support; live on her own. As she rolled over in her bed, she cradled her pillow thinking if that decision was for the best.

Inspector Tsunemori sat up in her bed, deep in thought. The Sibyl System was obviously up to something with only having Mika Shimotsuki's recommended Ministry be the Public Safety Bureau, but as she looked through her score results again, she realized that the girl's firm resolve and determination had also been an impact on that recommendation. She had wanted to become an Inspector. _Was it because of back then? _Inspector Tsunemori thought, staring at her final score: an A. Was it because she, too, questions her existence in the world where nearly every aspect of their lives is mapped out for us; or, was it for revenge, for her murdered friends? Her mind went back to the Makishima Incident, and more specifically, the hunt for Rikako Oryou at Oso Academy. _We never did find her body. _

There was also another issue on her mind that was bothering her. It felt as if they were moving too fast with this current investigation, as if it was set up to be that way from the beginning. This worried her even more, as she was now looking over the report from yesterday and today regarding Mika's well-being, and, if any, improvement. Sighing to herself, she wondered if her new partner would be alright. The only thing she could do now, though, was wait for what tomorrow would bring as she yawned; sleep overtaking her functions.

Everyone from Unit One was gathered inside the Analyst Department's Comprehensive Analysis Laboratory, behind the couch where a light skinned woman was sitting, smoking a cigarette.

Karanomori, the Analyst, looked at them all lined up, before smiling as she took another drag of her cigarette. "Mm, so you want me to help you track down and identity a missing Enforcer from Unit Two?"

"That's correct." Inspector Tsunemori confirmed, standing straight.

"You know, Akane, your serious attitude hides that cute face of yours," the blonde haired buxom commented, blowing out smoke, then indicating towards Mika with her cigarette. "I see we have another new Inspector, pretty _cute_, as well," she cooed, inspecting the Inspector's figure.

Mika couldn't help but blush at the compliment, as her eyes were fixed on the older woman's revealing red dress underneath her white lab coat. Her breasts were barely covered by either, her black bra visible.

Karanomori took a third drag of her cigarette, the bud lighting up as she inhaled. "Has Souta managed to hit on you yet, or is he still too busy trying to pick up random woman?" she asked the young Inspector, exhaling.

Mika blushed again, but this time from embarrassment, as she looked over at Yamauchi questionably.

"Hey, don't look at me like that!" the Enforcer in question raised his hands in defense. He glanced at Karanomori, making a _tsk_ sound. "If anything, Gino here is more likely to hit on you than me," he said, patting the tall Enforcer on the shoulder. "He'd even be more likely to say, grab your butt when you weren't looking." He smirked.

Ginoza scowled, glaring at Yamauchi for his comment. "Absolutely not," he pronounced, brushing Yamauchi's hand off his shoulder.

Karanomori laughed, ashes from her cigarette falling off the end. "Nobu's right, you'd be more the one to grab her butt than him any day."

"_Ooh! Ooh! Me!_" Chiasa interjected, raising her hand like she was inside a classroom. "I wouldn't put it past him!" she exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at him like he was a suspicious suspect. "He's a sly one alright."

Yamauchi's anger came to the surface, as he remembered what had happened yesterday. "_Me?!" _He countered, indicating at his chest. "What about you?!" he exclaimed back, indicating at her now.

Throughout the whole discussion, Kunizuka stood quietly, but showed her disapproval by shaking her head. To break it up, she smacked Yamauchi on the back of her head, and Mika put her hand over Chiasa's mouth, following the Enforcer's example.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Yamauchi winced, rubbing the back of his head.

"Knock it off." Kunizuka replied, staring at him with annoyed grey eyes.

Chiasa mumbled through Mika's hand, trying to get a word or two out, but gave up and patted Mika on the wrist, telling her to let go, as she had calmed down.

Mika let go, sighing, glad that it was over. She quickly stood up straight again, attentive, as her mind focused back onto the task at hand.

Chiasa gently touched her lips where Mika had put her hand, tasting hand lotion as she made a disgusted face. It tasted like something a senior citizen would wear, and the taste was horrible.

Inspector Tsunemori grunted loud enough for everyone in the Laboratory to hear clearly. They all snapped to attention, except for Karanomori, who was still lounging on the couch and smoking her cigarette amusingly, and Mika, who was already standing straight, as Inspector Tsunemori cleared her throat to elaborate on the current plans for the investigation.

"As you are all well aware, our investigation centers around the woman that Inspector Shimotsuki's team encounter during the case involving Mitsuo Iseri," she began, walking in front of the couch, blocking Karanomori, who rested her head on the top of the couch, her curly blonde hair falling a little bit past her shoulders as she got comfortable. "I am putting Inspector Shimotsuki in charge of figuring out this woman's identity, along with two others," she turned to Karanomori, who smiled at her, holding her cigarette up.

"Let me guess, you want me to be one of the two to help our cutie out?" She winked in Mika's direction, then took a drag of her cigarette. "So, who's the other?"

"I was going to ask for Inspector's Shimotsuki's recommendation on who it should be."

"Fine by me." Karanomori replied, taking a look at the Enforcers present. She smirked, her brown eyes rested on Chiasa, who smiled back. "If it were me, I'd vote for the young woman in the front row, with the dark brown hair with curled ends, and gorgeous bright green eyes." The older woman looked her over, inspecting her figure, which was straight and athletic, and _her type_. "A nice figure too."

"I was thinking Kunizuka would be a better choice, actually." Mika said timidly, thinking the older woman would be disappointed with the news. Instead, she took another drag of her cigarette, exhaling smoke.

"That's fine too," she reassured the young Inspector, smiling at her.

Inspector Tsunemori cleared her throat again. "Now that that's settled, the rest of Unit One with come with me to speak with Unit Two," she said, looking at the rest of Unit One besides the two already assigned. "We'll work with them to gather information on the woman's whereabouts, as they were the ones originally tasked with finding her, and using that information, we'll search the city for any clues," she finished, now looking at everyone in turn. "Any questions?"

"_No._" Everyone said in unison.

"Then let the investigation begin," Inspector Tsunemori dismissed them in an authoritative voice, getting in front of her team to lead them to Unit Two's office. She turned one last time before leaving, to address Mika as she stood with her own team. "_Good luck_, Inspector Shimotsuki."

"Yes!" Mika saluted firmly. "You too!" she added, as Inspector Tsunemori and company walked out the Laboratory, with Chiasa waving at her as the door closed, leaving the three woman alone inside the room.

Kunizuka stood at attention, waiting for any orders Mika would give. "What will you have the two of us do, Inspector Shimotsuki?" she asked pointedly.

Mika thought a moment, then turned to address the two older woman. "Kunizuka, I want you to check for any information about this woman since she disappeared," she commanded, as Kunizuka moved to use the spare computer at Karanomori's station. "And Ms. Karanomori, I need you to search Unit Two's databanks and find any Enforcer listed as missing since last year."

"On it." Karanomori said, getting up quickly and manning her station next to Kunizuka. She typed away at an unmatched speed, finding Unit Two's databanks in a matter of minutes. She scoured through their files of every Enforcer assigned to them since last year and quickly came up with a match. She turned to Mika to tell her the news. "Says here that the only one not accounted for is Ayaka Fukuda. Short dark hair, deep green eyes, a nice figure, mid twenties," the Analyst read through her specifications, realizing something as she did. "You know, she kind of looks like our own young Enforcer, just older."

"You mean Chiasa?" Mika asked, moving behind her for a closer look.

"Yeah, look," Karanomori pointed out, "you see the resemblance?"

"I found something as well." Kunizuka chimed in, typing away on her keyboard. "I checked the scanners to see if anyone matching Fukuda's description came up recently, and I found a match, but way back during the Makishima Incident. It appears that not shortly after she escaped from her Division, the scanners picked her up heading near in the direction of Kitazawa in the Setagaya ward, but that's all there is."

"Good work you two, I'll contact Inspector Tsunemori immediately. Continue working," Mika said, activating her HoloComm and calling her partner. The Comm came to life as Inspector Tsunemori immediately picked up on the other end.

"Inspector Shimotsuki, what is it? Did you find something?"

"Yes! The identity of the woman is Ayaka Fukuda, and around her time of disappearance she was spotted heading for Kitazawa in the Setagaya ward."

There was a shifting sound as Inspector Tsunemori was talking to someone else, then another sound as she went back to her HoloComm. "Good work Inspector. Have Ms. Karanomori continue to search for information while you and Kunizuka meet up with the rest of us outside the MWPSB HQ. My team and I have found something as well by asking around Unit Two's office, and I want all of Unit One present to hear it."

"Understood. Shimotsuki out." Mika said, as Inspector Tsunemori closed her HoloComm, ending the call. The young Inspector turned to her two teammates, as both of them looked to her about what to do next. "You heard Inspector Tsunemori! _Ms. Ka__r__anomori_, keep searching for more information about the Enforcer, and _Kunizuka!_" she called out, turning to face the dark-haired woman. "You're with me!" she commanded, turning on her heel hastily. She wanted to get to Inspector Tsunemori's location as quickly as possible.

Kunizuka nodded, as she fell in line behind the Inspector. "Roger."

Karanomori did a small wave as they exited the Laboratory. "See you two later!" she yelled after them, as the door closed, leaving her alone in the room. "And yet again, I'm all by myself," she smirked, turning back to her work station.

Mika ran down the hallways and stairs leading down to the ground floor of the building, with Kunizuka keeping a steady pace behind her. _This time I'll be faster! _She thought as she rushed down a flight of stairs, and around a corner._Kagami._

Everyone in Unit One was now gathered around the CID truck that the Enforcers were going to use for the investigation, waiting for Inspector Tsunemori to reveal whatever she had found in Unit Two's office.

"Alright everyone!" she said, addressing everyone present, her voice rising above the sound of the wind outside. "Inspector Shimotsuki here," she indicated towards her fellow Inspector, who stepped forward, "and her team, has found the last known official sighting of our missing Enforcer, whom we now know is Ayaka Fukuda, from Unit Two," she said, her arms at her sides. "The only problem that prevents us from pinpointing her location is since that time, she has avoided the scanners placed around the city."

"How is that possible?" Chiasa asked, her excitability for another investigation high as always.

"There are two possible explanations for why this is," Inspector Tsunemori answered. "The first, is a special helmet used during the Masked Men Incidents that allowed for the wearer to hide their own Psycho Pass and display another's as their own, thereby being able to bypass the scanners." She explained, looking around. "Although, all helmets have either been destroyed or confiscated by the MWPSB since."

"Could it be that someone, maybe, still has one or more?" Yamauchi chimed in, scratching his chin. "You know, keeping it hidden until they need it?"

"That could be a possibility, but a more likely explanation is the second one, with the information we got from Unit Two." Inspector Tsunemori responded by opening up her HoloComm, displaying a holographic map of the city of Tokyo. She navigated to one of the bigger areas, zooming in on one of the wards. "This is the Setagaya ward, and here," she zoomed in further. "Is the area of Kitazawa, and inside it the area of Shimokitazawa, a popular place for young people." She hovered over Kitazawa, pointing to where Shimokitazawa was. The location shifted a little to the upper right, zooming out to show another ward. "The ward next to it is Shibuya," Inspector Tsunemori zoomed out, focusing on the two wards. "Within these two wards, there have been recent reports of suspicious activities, and Unit Two had reason to believe there was something big going on."

Chiasa put her finger on her cheek, in thought. "And you want us to check these two places?"

Inspector Tsunemori glanced at her, glad someone asked. "_No_, we are going to check only _one_ of these locations. The Shimokitazawa area inside Kitazawa." She paused, zooming back in on Kitazawa. "Or, more specifically, _underneath it._"

"_The subway stations._" Ginoza realized, looking closer. "They aren't as heavily monitored as the streets above."

"Exactly." Inspector Tsunemori confirmed. "The suspicious activity at Shibuya is a distraction, to keep the MWPSB away from the Kitazawa area, which in the past has been known to harbor terrorist groups," she explained further, looking over at Kunizuka, who made eye contact with her. "In the past, these groups have been using underground passages inside clubs and warehouses in that area, and Unit Two had a reason to believe that up until recently, they weren't using the subway stations."

"Not more places that smell like sewers..." Yamauchi groaned. "I _just_ got the smell out of my suit from last time, and that wasn't even the _real thing!_"

Inspector Tsunemori ignored his comment, continuing on with her explanation. "Since our missing Enforcer was last officially sighted heading in the direction of Kitazawa, she may have ties to one, _or more_, of these groups."

"What does Shimokitazawa have to do with it?" Chiasa asked, slowly getting the picture.

"I said before that the Shimokitazawa area is a popular place for young people, right? Well, most of the terrorist groups are comprised of young people who are dissatisfied with mainstream society, among other reasons." By _mainstream society_, she meant the _Sibyl System_, and made that point clear without having to say it. "If we search in and around this area, we may find more information on our missing Enforcer."

"How should the teams be divided, Inspector Tsunemori?" Kunizuka asked, more interested in this investigation than all the others before it, even the Makishima Incident, a gleam in her usually serious eyes.

"Inspector Shimotsuki." Inspector Tsunemori called out, motioning the young Inspector over to stand beside her.

"Yes!" Mika responded, moving as ordered.

Inspector Tsunemori looked at her for a second, before indicating towards the Enforcers. "Who do you want to take with you?"

Mika looked back at her, then at the Enforcers gathered around, glancing at each of them in turn before deciding. "Since Kunizuka was already a part of my team, I think it would be best to have her stay."

Inspector nodded her approval. "Very well, and who else?"

"Mr. Yamauchi."

Yamauchi smirked, stretching his shoulders. "Whatever you say, _newbie,_" he said, stepping forward with Kunizuka.

"Then Ginoza and Fukui, you're with me," Inspector Tsunemori told the two Enforcers, as they also stepped forward. The Inspector waited for everyone to get in their groups before giving the last instructions. "Now that we have our teams, Inspector Shimotsuki and I will take the car there," she pointed to her car, which was brown, and parked next to the CID truck. "You guys will take the truck," she then pointed behind at the truck. "Also, Ms. Karanomori will provide us with feedback as soon as we get to the location. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I got one," Yamauchi said, half raising his hand. "First, can you get better seats on that truck? The current ones give you bad cramps if you sit on them too long. And second, what if there are more people with the same funky Dominator that chick used, what then?"

Inspector Tsunemori crossed her arms, thinking hard. A good question, coming from _Yamauchi._ "Then as a precaution, we'll each carry EMP grenades and stun batons in addition to our own Dominators. Ginoza informed me that there is a trend to these 'malfunctioning' Dominators, in that their Psycho Pass readings fluctuate constantly, but always stay within a set range. We'll use that information in our favor, and act accordingly to any changes. Any more questions?" Inspector Tsunemori asked, looking around. Nobody made a move to ask anything else, so she cleared her throat. "Then let the investigation begin. _Dismissed!_" she shouted, as everyone dispersed.

Chiasa patted Mika on the back, winking at her as the Inspector went to join her senior. "_Good luck_, Mika!" she smiled, getting inside the CID Holding and Transport Truck behind Kunizuka, the ramp closing as she got situated into a seat.

Inside Inspector Tsunemori's car, Mika looked around the interior, having only been inside once before, the first being when the Inspector had driven her to the MWPSB HQ, as she wasn't authorized to drive yet. She looked at the dashboard, which was a darkish grey color, just like the rest of the interior. The seats were a green color, ones she thought were a bit drab, and put on her seatbelt as Inspector Tsunemori started the engine. The car came to life as she turned the key into the ignition, and took hold of the steering wheel. This still puzzled Mika, because with technology in the world today, and the way cars were being manufactured, you could just sit back and let the car drive itself. _Literately._ What also puzzled her, was the fact that you still needed a license despite this.

Inspector Tsunemori grinned at Mika's curiosity, noticing the girl's puzzled expression as she stared at her hands on the steering wheel. "I like to drive myself, you can never be too careful with technology, even if it's as _safe_ as it is now a days," she adjusted her rearview mirror, "or so they claim."

She hit the gas, starting their drive to the Shimokitazawa area and their investigation, the CID truck following right behind them.

"You know, _Mika_, that Freeman Dyson, a theoretical physicist and mathematician, once said that: _'__Technology is the gift of God. After the gift of life it is perhaps the greatest of God's gifts. It is the mother of civilizations, of arts and sciences__'._But you know something?" Inspector Tsunemori said, her eyes focused on driving. "That technology is really an _ignorance_, to the truths by which our lives are really run by."

Mika gazed out the dashboard window, trying to grasp what Inspector Tsunemori meant, but couldn't, as she listened to the sounds of the car's engine, anticipating the events to come. _Just you watch. _She thought, stirring with determination. _Just you watch me,__ Kagami. __I'll get better, you'll see._


	7. Can't Shoot

**Chapter Six: Can't Shoot**

Mika gripped her Dominator tightly between her small fingers, slowly slogging her way through the muck of one of Shimokitazawa's subway stations, the two Enforcers under her charge flanking her in close proximity on either side. The station was in an old and unused part of the subway system, and it that stretched for a long while. Its white walls were now worn down and cracked, the floor was flooded, the tunnel a combination of straight runways and slight curves from the trains that used to pass through. Mika's team had been walking in it for around an hour since Unit One had entered the Shimokitazawa area. They hadn't bothered asking the locals for any recent activity – suspicious or not – going on, because Inspector Tsunemori deduced that that might alert one of the terrorists groups, that was very likely to be in the area, to the Ministry of Public Safety's investigation. Instead, the two teams had entered the subway station discretely, and once inside, had split up into their respective teams. They had took opposite tunnels, dividing the search between them, and upon immediately finding anything, they were to contact one another.

Above the subway system, on the surface, it was night-time, as it had taken them longer than expected to reach the Kitazawa area, but with the help of Karanomori, Unit One had made it without having to wait an extra day. Their top priority was searching for Ayaka Fukuda, the missing Enforcer from Unit Two, and with a rogue Enforcer, it was like unleashing a rabid dog out into the populace to wreck havoc, and they weren't about to let that go on any further. Since there was no solid record of her whereabouts since she had escaped over two months ago, Inspector Tsunemori told them to expect anything; there was no telling what she has been up to since Mika and her team had first encountered her a couple weeks ago as well, so being cautious was a good idea. Also, there was no telling if there were other groups in the Shimokitazawa area, that Fukuda was working with or not, that could pose a threat to their investigation. That was their secondary priority: to find any terrorist groups, and promptly deal with them. It was a lot to take in at once.

For the first forty five minutes of walking in the tunnels, Mika's team has encountered nothing but unsanitary sewage and waste, ankle deep, that was collecting on the sides of the waiting areas – where the trains were supposed to be passing through. Many sections had been abandoned when the Tokyo area was remodeled since the implementation of the Sibyl System, and as a result, many of them weren't even updated, let alone properly monitored. Mika's HoloComm buzzed to life, illuminating the walls around them with a greenish blue glow, which made everything all the more ominous. She expanded it out, as an image of Inspector Tsunemori popped up with a small view-screen. A second later, the screen came on, and in it was the Inspector herself.

"Inspector Tsunemori here. Find anything yet?" she asked, as Chiasa moved in behind her and waved at the screen like she was on live television. There was no sign of Ginoza, which was understandable, as he wasn't as childish as his fellow Enforcer.

"Nothing yet," Mika inspected the area they were in before turning her attention back to her HoloComm. "It's really run-down in here though," she remarked.

"Keep your guard up, there is no telling what could be around," Inspector Tsunemori warned, her voice firm. "I know that from... _personal experience_..." she added somberly, her features losing focus for a second as she remembered something. "In any case, keep checking, and _remember: If you find anything, contact me immediately._ Tsunemori out."

"Yes!" Mika saluted, her hand a little sweaty from the surprising humidity in the subway station and her own nervousness, despite her determination. Her HoloComm died as she closed it, the light that had been escaping out of it dying as well. Once again, the walls around them became dim, suspended in a low light that was still ominous; despite the greenish glow being gone. There was a sloshing sound to her left as Yamauchi came up beside her. He held his Dominator upright towards the ceiling, its bluish glow giving his face a creepy appearance. It kind of freaked Mika out, as she spun to face him.

"Hey, newbie, mind telling me _why_ we're moving so slowly?" he tilted his Dominator forward slightly, indicating ahead of them. "Why don't we just rush down the tunnel? It's abandoned, right?" he shrugged, leaning back a little.

"Just because _you_ want to get this over as quickly as possible, doesn't mean _we_ should," Kunizuka answered behind them, as she was keeping an eye on their flank. "Like Inspector Tsunemori said, you don't know what's down here," she had her Dominator out in front of her, pointed down, ready to lift it up if there was any sign of trouble. Her grey eyes, illuminated by her Dominator, flashed suddenly, as she glanced back at the two of them. "I just heard something up ahead," she nodded, indicating in front of them. Her two teammates followed her gaze, but the way ahead was too dark to see anything that stood out.

Mika readied her Dominator, making sure the mode was on _Non-Lethal Paralyzer_, before turning to address the two Enforcers. "_Stay alert._" She echoed the words of Ginoza, as she slowly continued their slogging through the muck. Yamauchi and Kunizuka quickly took their respective positions on either side of her, as the three of them trudged through the tunnel.

_This time, I won't be useless! _Mika thought, a fiery expression on her face as she led her team deeper into the tunnel and towards the source of the sound Kunizuka had heard. _I'll __won't__ let something like that happen again! _

As they went further along the tunnel, the sound that Kunizuka heard registered in their ears clearly. It sounded as if someone was shifting something, but they won't know exactly what until they got closer.

"I have a _bad _feeling about this," Yamauchi whispered, his usual laid back expression becoming as serious as Kunizuka's. "Hey newbie, we should wait for everyone else."

Mika took his worry into consideration, before addressing Kunizuka on the matter. "Kunizuka, what do you think?"

"I agree with Yamauchi," she nodded, but then her face took a sour expression as Yamauchi smiled at being mentioned by his unrequited love. Unblinking, once again back in her usual serious demeanor, she quickly added, "For once, his suggestion wasn't horrible."

Yamauchi frowned at Kunizuka's remark as he turned to face her. "Since _when_ are my suggestions horrible?"

Kunizuka answered without hesitation. "Usually always."

Making an _IYL_ sign with his free hand, Yamauchi smirked. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Kunizuka just stared at him, not understanding the gesture, as she shook her head – probably thinking her fellow Enforcer was an idiot, or something along those lines. She turned her attention back to Mika, and the task at hand. "I think you should contact Inspector Tsunemori before proceeding," she said again, glanced briefly at Yamauchi, who kept staring at her.

Mika couldn't tell if Kunizuka was annoyed, or uncomfortable by Yamauchi's staring, as she took her thought into consideration. She opened up her HoloComm, expanding it like before, and activating the view-screen. She tried connecting to Inspector Tsunemori, the Comm indicating that she made it through a second later.

"Inspector Shimotsuki here," she said into the screen.

"What is it Inspector Shimotsuki, did you find something?" Inspector Tsunemori asked on the other end. Her brown eyes were staring intensely at the young Inspector, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, there are suspicious sounds coming from just up ahead of our current location," Mika responded, looking up briefly at the tunnel. "Requesting backup."

Inspector Tsunemori thought a moment. "Very well. Moving to your location now. Stay put just a little longer," she ordered, before glancing away from the screen. "_Ginoza! Chiasa! We're moving!_"

"Inspector Shimotsuki out!" Mika saluted quickly, before closing her HoloComm. It collapsed back into her wrist watch, just as more sounds were being made up ahead. They were getting louder, _and closer. _The three of them crouched down, the water now reach up to their knees.

"Something's coming this way." Kunizuka whispered loudly, alerting the two of them. "We should move off these tracks, and onto the waiting platform," she pointed to the left, at the ledge where the platform was.

Mika agreed, motioning for them to start getting up onto the ledge. Yamauchi went first, climbing up with ease, and turned back around to offer Mika and Kunizuka a hand. Once they were all on the platform, the Inspector looked around for cover. There was a stairwell leading up to the surface just ahead, that provided good enough cover, as she moved to it. She pressed herself against the wall, as Yamauchi, then Kunizuka, did the same. They waited for whatever, _or whoever_, was coming, listening to the sounds. As they listened, the three of them realized that there were multiple footsteps coming down the tunnel, and a few minutes later, they heard voices.

"Ah, this fucking _sucks,_" a male's voice complained. He sounded fairly young, and it sounded like he was carrying something. "And this water!"

"Quit your whining and walk, we still have a ways to go," another voice said, another male's, but older, "this stuff is important, don't drop it. _Idiot_."

"Well it's fucking _heavy!_" The younger male shouted, a strain in his voice as he was most obviously trying hard not to drop whatever he was carrying. "If it's _so_ important, why don't you carry it then!?"

"_Shut up!_ Don't make so much noise," a third voice commanded quickly, this time a woman's, "or do you want to alert people that we're down here?" she scolded angrily, as a light shone past the stairwell Mika's team was hiding behind, as the three of them came closer to it. The tunnel was dark, and they weren't taking any chances in case they tripped over something and fell, causing the stuff the young male was carrying to touch the ground.

Mika summarized that they had explosives of some kind, and that further labeled them as terrorists, but she didn't make a move to jump out and surprise them just yet. It was too risky for something like that, and Inspector Tsunemori's team wasn't here, so it was even riskier. Although, her team was getting closer each minute, and it was only a matter of time before their reached Mika and her team's location. She heard a gasp behind her and turned abruptly to see what it was. Yamauchi was looking over his shoulder as well; the source of the sound was coming from Kunizuka.

"What's wrong, Kunizuka?" Mika whispered carefully, as she told the three of them to go further up the stairwell, and away from the approaching terrorists. Once they were a safer distance away, she motioned for them to huddle together, as she wanted to hear what had startled Kunizuka enough to make her gasp in surprise like that; it was unlike her.

Kunizuka glanced down at her Dominator, gripping it as tightly as Mika was, before looking straight up into Mika's brown eyes. "I recognize one of the voices," she revealed slowly, trying to collect her composure. Whoever it was, they were enough to cause her to lose her usual serious demeanor.

"_Tsk._ Well then, spit it out. I mean, I want to know as much as the next guy, _believe me_, I really, _really_ do," Yamauchi glanced down the stairwell, not one for suspense. He glanced back at Kunizuka, his serious expression still there. "But as much as I want to, I don't want to waste any time here."

"Who?" Mika asked, a lot nicer than Yamauchi, but also not wanting to waste time either.

Kunizuka understood the two of them perfectly, gaining back her usual expression in a heartbeat, before looking between the two of them. "The woman. She's an old friend of mine," she paused. "Her name is Rina Takizaki, a person I deeply_ admired._"

As she uttered the name of her former friend, her mind traveled back to the event three and a half years ago.

_"__Everything was fine as it was... but things changed, huh?" Kunizuka realized as she looked into the eyes of her friend. Her friend's eyes were unwavering, as her own choice in life was already decided. __Kunizuka __pulled the Dominator that Kougami had given her earlier from her back pocket; __so was hers._

_ Her friend's eyes narrowed, and she tilted her chin down as she recognized the weapon. "That's..."_

_ "A Dominator," Kunizuka confirmed, aiming the weapon square at her friend's chest, "it's Sibyl's eyes."_

_ "You work for the MWPSB now?" her friend's hands tightened into fists at her side, scorn filling her voice._

_ "Please, Rina... come with me!" Kunizuka pleaded, not wanting to harm her friend. "It's still not too late. If you keep doing things like this, there really will be no turning back! Come with me and undergo the rehab program," she steadied her grip on the Dominator._

_ Rina's face lit up with a passion at what Kunizuka was telling her. "Are you going to shoot me?" she asked, holding steady._

_ "If I can stop you by doing so..."_

_ "You can't shoot," Rina stated as she slowly stepped forward._

_ "No, Rina! I'm gonna to shoot you!" Kunizuka shouted as she came closer, both hands on the Dominator. "I'm really going to shoot you!" she repeated, uneasily._

_ Rina calmly came shoulder to shoulder with Kunizuka, knowing her threat was hollow. "You can't shoot," she smirked, whispering to her former friend as she kept on walking past her._

_ Kunizuka swerved around to confront Rina again, not wanting her to just walk away from this. Her finger tightened on the trigger as she pulled it back, only for nothing to happen._

_ "You are an invalid user," the Dominator said, turning red to indicate its deactivation. "Trigger will now be locked." _

_ Kunizuka inspected it quickly, gritting her teeth in frustration. Why?! Why?! Why?! She aimed it at the now distant figure of her friend. Why won't it work?! How come?! Repeatably clicking the trigger, her breath came in frantic bursts as she watched her friend slowly getting farther and farther away. "__Wait, Rina!" As she called out, all that lay before her was the darkness of the underground tunnel, and the small clicking of the Dominator was the only sound that echoed throughout it. "Rina..." Kunizuka said under her breath, putting down the Dominator as she looked on into the dark._

_Rina. _Kunizuka thought as she stared at the Dominator in her hand. _This time..._

"Kunizuka!" Mika said as loudly as she dared to get the other woman back to the present. "Did you get all that?" she stared intensely into Kunizuka's eyes, waiting for an answer.

Kunizuka blinked as she looked back up.

"I said that we shouldn't use our EMP grenades or the stun batons, if they hit the water the electrical shock would be enough to kill all of us," she hastily repeated, glancing at Yamauchi, who nodded in agreement, "and, we'll have to deal with these three ourselves – if we don't they'll get away. Inspector Tsunemori isn't far, so if we get into trouble we'll be backed up by her team in no time at all."

Kunizuka snapped her focus back to reality, as she quickly nodded in response. "Roger."

Mika stood up, hefting her Dominator. "Alright, let's finish this quickly," she said firmly, as she started her way down the steps. The two Enforcers followed after her, Yamauchi with a wicked grin and Kunizuka with a determined straight face.

_This time Rina, I'll shoot for real. _The three of them rounded the corner, the two terrorists and Rina had passed the stairwell already, and had their backs exposed. Kunizuka silently slipped off the platform, edging her way through the shallow muck that was once the subway station. She focused on the blue haired woman who used to be her friend, holding up the Dominator as it faintly glowed blue.

Hearing movement, Rina turned sharply to see pulsing blue light pointed at the three of them, her eyes growing wide as she saw that behind one of them was her former friend. The surprise quickly vanished, as she narrowed her eyes and smirked. "Yayoi, you look good in black," she observed, looking her former friend up and down, before her eyes darted between the other two. "And I see you brought two new friends," she laughed, as the two beside her looked back to see what the commotion was.

"Oh, _shit!_" the young man with the box exclaimed, as he stared dumbly at the three members of Unit One. The contents of the box clanged, as he backed up hastily.

"Shiraishi, don't even _think_ of running," Rina scowled harshly, fixing the young man under a deadly gaze, before turning back to address Kunizuka again. She smiled. "Well, Yayoi, are you going to shoot me now?" she asked, spreading her arms out in a welcoming gesture, as she calmly took a step forward. "_Can_ you?"

Kunizuka inhaled and exhaled deeply, the grip on her Dominator steady and determined. "_Rina._"

"_Kunizuka..._" Mika whispered, glancing at the other woman, as she stepped forward and presented her badge. "This is the Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau, Criminal Investigation Department!" she shouted. Despite her own determination, her hands were shaking and her voice was hoarse. "Put down whatever you're carrying and surrender!"

"_Mr. Kuba._" Rina said to the older man next to her, annoyed that a little girl was trying to order her around. "Deal with this _brat_, will you?"

"Yes, ma'am." the older man named Kuba replied, pulling a Tekko with sharpened, spiked, ends from his sleeve. He assumed an offensive stance, his muscles as hard as the steel that made up his hand to hand weapon. Without hesitation, he dashed for Mika, unconcerned about the Dominators pointed directly at him.

_Tsk. He's moving too fast to get a lock!_ Yamauchi narrowed his brow in frustration, getting ready to charge. _Guess I'll just have to do this the old fashioned way!_ He smirked, rushing forward to intercept the older man just as he reached a startled Mika. Plowing into the older man, Yamauchi wasted no time in delivering a swift uppercut that was dodged by his opponent. The man countered, jabbing out with his Tekko, which was in turn blocked by Yamauchi as he lifted his Dominator to take the blow. Pushing into the sides of the Dominator with the strength of his forearm, the man tried breaking through Yamauchi's defense. He quickly abandoned the idea, lashing out with another Tekko, that had been hidden in his other sleeve. Yamauchi ducked from the sudden surprise attack and came back up to deliver a left hook, which prompted the older man to cease his attack and jump out of the way. Both were panting, as the brief opening seconds of their fight had consumed a fair amount of their energy.

Kunizuka watched as the two men went at each other again, before focusing back on Rina. "Rina. I _am_ going to shoot you," she stated, her Dominator pulsing with blue light as it charged. The dismal subway walls were illuminated in a greenish blue as she activated the Dominator in _Non-Lethal Paralyzer _mode.

Rina let out a short laugh, "Will you now?" she was smirking again, as she called over the frightened young man holding the box. "Shiraishi, _come here._" He hesitated at first, then grudgingly obliged when she glared at him. She opened the box, taking out a bottle with dark liquid inside and a rag sticking out the top. "Remember these, Yayoi?" Rina asked, holding it up.

"_M__olotov cocktails._" Kunizuka responded, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, and do you know what happens when a lit one hits this water?" Rina lit the cocktail, indicating towards the ankle deep water they were standing in.

"Don't do it, Rina!" Kunizuka put both hands on her Dominator, the weapon almost fully charged. "_Don't!_"

Rina smiled wickedly, as she lifted the cocktail above her head. "Sorry, Yayoi, but this is where your train _gets off._"

Just as she was about the throw it down, a figure tackled the blue haired woman, the cocktail sailing over onto the platform and exploding in a burst of fire. Mika held a struggling Rina down, as the young man dropped the box to try and run away.

Kunizuka noticed his escape attempt and quickly aimed the Dominator at his fleeing back, pulling the trigger without a second thought. He continued his momentum for a few seconds, then tumbled as the Dominator took full effect on his nervous system; hitting the water with a splash. She turned back to see how Yamauchi was doing, as he and the older man were still going at it. Not worried about him, she focused on Mika and Rina, who were tussling around in the water. As they were struggling with each other, she heard a sharp intact of breath and a grunt of pain as Mika was kneed in the gut, spitting up saliva mixed with blood and clutching her stomach.

Rina took the opportunity to push her off, and as Mika withered in agony, called out to the older man fighting Yamauchi. "_Mr. Kuba, we're getting out of her__e__!_" she yelled, getting up, dripping wet and bruised.

Mr. Kuba disengaged from his fight with the Enforcer, backpedaling to Rina's side, holding his Tekko in a defensive stance. He took position in front of her, waiting for any sudden moments from the two Enforcers.

"Don't worry about them, they won't do anything," Rina reassured the older man with a knowing smile, glancing between the two Enforcers. She locked eyes with her former friend. "You _can't_ shoot." And with that, she turned on her heel to walk away. A hand grasped her ankle and she looked down into the brown eyes of the Inspector. "Let go, _brat,_" she coldly commanded, shrugging Mika's hand off, proceeding to kick her in the chest, causing Mika to scream from the blow.

"_Inspector Shimotsuki!_" Kunizuka called out as she watched Mika slam against the subway wall, letting out a gasp of pain and blood as her eyes went wide from the damage to her spinal column. Kunizuka took one last hateful glance at the two figures walking away as they disappeared into the darkness, before rushing over to Mika's side. She was careful not to touch the places where the pain was the worst and lifted Mika in her arms. "_Inspector Shimotsuki! Can you hear me?_" she touched her wet cheek, and wiped the blood trickling down her chin. "_Mika! Answer me!_"

"Inspector, the newbie's down! Get here _now!_" Yamauchi called over his HoloComm, as he too moved over to Mika's side. He crouched down beside Kunizuka, "How back is she?!"

Kunizuka glanced at him, "Several broken bones, fractures, and internal bleeding!" she said, scanning Mika with her HoloComm, and trying to get her to wake up. "Hey, Mika, come on!" she patted her warm cheek gently.

Mika's eyes weakly opened, "_Yayoi_... _Mr. Yamauchi?_" she weakly murmured, wincing from a sudden pain that shot up her spine.

"No, don't try to talk," Kunizuka told her, "concentrate on staying awake."

Mika let out a small sigh, her vision blurry as she gazed up at the two Enforcers. _Kagami... _Her senses became numb as darkness filled her vision and tears welled at the corners of her eyes. The last thing she saw before passing out were two worried grey eyes trying not to shed tears as they looked down upon her. _It looks like I__'m still __useless..._


End file.
